Revenge, Sweet Revenge
by MeTuKa
Summary: takes place after Operation:Payback


Title: Revenge, Sweet Revenge Author: Kim Summary:  
Genre:  
Warning: None to my knowledge.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Frank Donovan, would be nice. Other characters are mine. Don't have money, so you can't sue.

It was a normal day like every other day. Or at least that's what the UC team would like to have thought. It was almost three weeks since Jake and Cody's plan to get even with Donovan backfired in their faces. The plan was simple. All they had to do was buy Donovan at the Police Charity Auction. But, no, there had to be an added complication to it. The complication was a former co-worker. She outbid them for the pleasure of making Donovan her slave. And from what they could get out of him, she made him work. Donovan slipped that Agent Dashiell was also an ex-girlfriend. So her losing her long awaited trip to Rome to make Donovan her slave was worth it. Jake and Cody couldn't help wonder if Donovan ever planned on getting even.

"So, what's everyone doing this weekend?" Jake asked sitting down next to Alex.

"Sleeping my weekend away." Alex yawned. This last case they had gave them plenty of sleepless nights. All she wanted to do was go home and not leave her bed until early Monday morning.

"Same here." Monica replied. "I think I forgot what my apartment looks like."

"Well, Cody, That leaves you and me. How about it?" Jake asked him.

"Hell, no! The last time I planned something with you, it backfired. I'm still waiting for the other shoe to drop." Cody said shaking his head.

"Relax, Cody. I think if Donovan was planning something, he would have struck by now." Monica laughed.

Suddenly the door slammed open. Four men in suits walked in. "We're looking for a guy named Cody." the leader asked.

"And who might you be?" Jake asked sizing them men up.

Hearing the voices, Frank Donovan walked out of his office. "Can I help you gentlemen?" he asked.

"Yes, we're here for Cody. I'm Agent Salerno. Office of the Inspector General." he replied.

"OIG? What did I do?" Cody asked.

"Relax, Cody. Gentlemen, follow me to my office and we can talk." Donovan said leading them up to his office.

"OIG is here to talk to Cody? Why?" Monica asked.

"Why does the rat squad what to talk to me? I haven't done anything, lately." Cody commented, thinking back if he did something worth investigating.

"What's taking them so long?" Jake wondered trying to see into Donovan's office. The door opened up and two of the agents came out. The walked over to Cody's computer and started to dismantle it.

"Hey! What's going on?" Cody asked watching them man handle his "baby"

"I'm sorry Cody. They have a warrant to take the hard drive. They need you to go in for questioning. I'll meet you at the federal building after I talk to the Union rep." Donovan said with a grim look on his face.

"A warrant?" Cody said in disbelief. "Why? What did I do?"

"Sorry, but we need to place you in cuffs." the other agent said, turning Cody around, placing the cuffs on his wrists.

"Cuffs? Come on, this has to be a mistake." Jake yelled.

"Shut up Agent Shaw. I'll handle this." Donovan growled. "Cody, just go with them. Don't say anything until I come with your Union rep. Understand?"

"I..I Understand." he replied, shocked that this is happening.

Alex, Monica and Jake stood there and watched them lead Cody away in handcuffs. Alex turned to Donovan, "What did they say he's done?"

"Donovan, you know Cody isn't capable.." Monica started to say.

"They say Cody has been selling identities of agents from the DEA to the FBI." he replied.

"What! That's bullshit and you know it." Jake accused.

"I know that Agent Shaw," he yelled back, "that is why I need to go and get Cody a good lawyer."

Three hours later.

"Admit it." the first OIG Agent said staring at Cody, "you've been selling the identities of uncover agents for years. How else could you afford all those fancy electronics."

"We've searched your apartment and found these." the second agent said tossing down a folder of fake ids.

"I haven't seen those before. I'm being set up. I need to talk to my Union rep or at least have a lawyer present." Cody said in disbelief.

"Leave the room." another agent said. "He has a visitor. Hopefully he can get you to confess. Then maybe you can get a reduced sentence instead of going to a federal prison for the rest of your life."

The first agent then handcuffed Cody to the chair. "Don't want you to get any ideas on leaving us."

Cody started racking his brain trying to think of who could set him up. He couldn't think of anyone. Someone in Sonny's crew, someone in Quito's camp. No, no one really knew what he did for a living.

"Cody?" a voice said in the doorway.

"Dad? Dad, I'm so glad to see you. Do you know what's going on? How did you know I was here?" he asked, tears in his eyes.

"Frank Donovan called me. How could you do this son?" he said, sadness in his voice.

"I didn't do it Dad. You know I could never do something like they said," he argued.

"I thought I knew you son. I told you to use your gifts carefully. You didn't listen," his father yelled.

"But, Dad..." Cody tried to say.

"But nothing. I told you before. Donovan is not a man to screw with. When you called me up asking about him, I told you he is a man you do not mess with. Trying to auction the man off wasn't one of the smartest things to do." he stated.

"Dad, I didn't..." Cody started to say. "What did you say? How did you know about that?"

"Never, never mess with a man who has more connections than you can imagine." a voice said.

Looking behind his father, Cody saw Donovan standing there with a huge smile on his face. "What?" Cody asked, 'what's going on here." Cody looked from his father to Donovan.

"You see Cody," Donovan started to explain, "I'm a patient man. I planned everything out carefully. And thanks to my "connections" and my good friends, Agent Dashiell and your father, I pulled off my best revenge yet."

Cody looked at them like they were insane. All this worry, all this wondering, for nothing. It was Donovan's revenge for the auction.

"Donovan, I'm going to kill you." Cody yelled trying to reach over to him. Instead the hand still being cuffed to the chair restrained Cody.

"I thought you would take this badly." Donovan started to say.

"Take this badly!" Cody yelled, "My computer was dismantled. I was taken out in handcuffs by OIG. The rat squad of the government! Do you know how embarrassed I was?"

Donovan looked Cody straight in the eyes, "Now you know how I felt standing up on that stage like a piece of meat." he replied coldly.

"Don't be that hard on him Frank," Elizabeth said, "we wouldn't have gotten he chance to see each other again if it wasn't for that."

"So, I am going to leave you here for awhile to think about it. And so that you can't warm Agent Shaw about what's coming his way too." Donovan smiled walking out the door.

"It was nice to see you again Frank." Cody's Dad said, trying to hold in his laughter.

"Dad, I can't believe you would be in on this." Cody said, dismayed.

"I told you. He is not a man to mess with. By the way son, your mother and I loved the elf costume." he said laughing.  
Donovan was walking down the hallway when he heard Cody yell his name. Donovan stopped and laughed. "Now", he said putting his arm around Elizabeth, "time for Agent Shaw to receive his sweet revenge." 


End file.
